Sacrifice of Life
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Edward never came back after New Moon, Bella was left cold and empty. Bella was changed and is now in a gothic band called 'Sacrifice of Life' but will Edward notice he drastic change in character? Does Bella still hate Edward? What do all her songs mean?
1. Music video

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Laika, or anything (Accept my characters Michael, Anna and Carl).**

It had been a while since I'd seen Edward, he'd left me about a year ago. A part of me still hangs onto him, but the rest is glad he did, if he didn't I wouldn't have become me. I'm in a band called Sacrifice of Life. It sounds morbid I know, but we are who we are.

There's Michael, he is the best guitarist you'll ever hear, and he's also the best singer, he plays lead guitar and male vocals. Then there's Anna, she's the best base player and piano artist out there. I loved her like a sister. On drums was big Carl, who thrashed on the skins like no other. And then there was me. I played secondary guitar and I was the lead singer.

And yes we were all vampires, but that wasn't important. What was important was that when we were semi famous. After I was changed we headed to L.A. and it was like a dream, in our everlasting day.

Today, we were doing a music video. I was wearing a long red dress, the top was a red corset with tiny thin beads sewn onto it, the skirt was long, it dragged across the floor at the bottom, plain red silk. The guys were wearing simple black shirts, black ties, black pants and black converse. Anna was wearing the same as me, but in black, without the fancy beads and without the skirt and with pants. Anna never wore skirts.

We were all on a stormy beach, aka an L.A. set, standing on huge rocks. The director was telling me that I had to look as if I was searching for something. I wasn't paying attention. I never did, I just stood there, looked evil and gloomy, sang and everyone loved it. Unfortunately they wanted our eyes black and all of us had recently fed. That meant one dreadful thing. Contacts.

"Ok, so when I shout action, I want you all to start playing, remember this video can make or break you." I rolled my eyes while looking at Anna. She gave me that twisted smile that freaked everyone out apart from her vampire family.

Suddenly the director shouted action and we began.

I looked straight into the camera, keeping my head down and looking up slightly. Once the introduction finished I began singing.

_Must have been the devil who changed my mind  
Must have been the wind blowing not me crying  
Half the joy of leaving was the space I left behind  
Now I'm back, angelheaded holloweyed  
Placed myself at the eye of the storm  
Just didn't see the signpost to scorn  
The blue sky wrinkled through my tears  
Then darkness grounded all my fears  
I gave him my sugar; he switched it for salt  
Should have seen him coming that's always my fault_

There was a slight instrumental at this part, I leaned my head to the right, looking down, when I knew it was time for me to sing again I looked back up at the camera and began again.

_Rocks for my pillow and sand for my bed  
For better or worse I left him for dead  
But two rivers to each other run  
Words that shook me like the kick of a gun  
Had something in my heart ain't got no name  
Turned out he felt the same  
Ain't it lonesome, ain't it sad  
I was the only happiness he ever had  
By Indian River the vows were said  
In a red devil's dress I was wed_

Anna came in with her singing part. She sounded slightly demented as she sang, but it gave the song edge.

_Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone  
__Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone  
__Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone  
__Kitty cat bone kitty kitty cat bone  
__Kitty cat bone kitty kitty cat bone  
__Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone_

The camera panned around to see her, as she sang she made that twisted little smile.

_Bitches baby round lady  
Came to me in a dream  
Them lightning struck and thunder roared  
And nothing was as it seemed  
A two-headed doctor walked on the water  
And buried a lemon outside my door  
He turned and laughed, threw up his hands  
When I asked him what it was for  
He sang "Ships in the ocean rocks in the sea  
Blond-headed woman made a fool outta me"  
Then everything went crazy  
My shoes filled with blood  
The water rose the wind it howled  
The river looked ready to flood  
I left my man asleep to drown  
And ran without looking back around_

As it said '_Ships in the ocean, rocks in the sea, blond-headed woman made a fool outta me_' Michael sang along with me, as if he was the two-headed doctor.

_Ring the bells of mercy  
Send the sinnerman home  
The keys to the kingdom are lost and gone  
And I'm left to die alone  
All these girls grown old now  
All that long hair in the grave  
Realize what's done is done  
It's far too late to be saved_

We stopped again, letting the drums and guitar take over for a while. Then for the end of it, me and Anna did the outro, her singing what she had sung before, me singing another part that contrasted with hers.

_Here kitty kitty kitty  
__Here kitty kitty kitty  
__Here kitty kitty kitty  
__Here kitty kitty kitty  
__(Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone)  
__(Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone)  
__(Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone)  
__(Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone)  
__Here kitty kitty kitty (x19)  
__(Kitty cat bone, kitty kitty cat bone) (x19)  
__Here kitty kitty kitty_

The camera panned away, with all of us looking up at it eerily.

That was the last thing we had had to shoot. Everything else had been shot earlier. We got off the rocks and walked towards the director. "You know even when you don't listen to direction you're still able to make the music video look amazing. That's a wrap people!" She shouted to everyone else.

Michael walked over to me. "So, what's next? Anything we have to do tonight?"

"Just the gig, then we can relax." I said.

We got into the tour bus and started to get ready into our first outfits. I was wearing a pair of black skinny fit jeans and one of our tour t-shirts, under the tour t-shirt I wore a white silk blouse. Anna was wearing black skinny flares, another black corset and a black jacket. Michael wore very baggy black jeans with a metal chain hanging to his side and a black shirt. And Carl wore black jeans and another of our tour t-shirts.

As we got to the venue, we walked in and walked through to the mosh pits. We always wanted big entrances. This time we blended into the crowd and then slowly when the music began, we kicked up a fuss, connected ourselves to the harnesses provided and rose through the air to the stage.

The supporting band began. It was show time.

**A.N.- Ok I like this better than Songs with Meaning. Review with your thoughts.**

**Playlist- Laika- Black Cat Bone.**


	2. Flying

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Madina Lake or Evanescence, same goes for the songs.**

We watched the support band. They were really good, we all hung out at the bar, keeping our heads down and trying to keep a low profile. If this didn't go off as we planned, a hoard of fans would come and trample us, and we really didn't want that.

After the supporting band were done, a big screen came down, showing a music video for one of our newest songs 'Here I Stand' I was on guitar as Michael sang. We all took our positions in the crowd. I looked around to see the crowd's reaction. They all looked pretty disappointed. I looked over at Michael, who was looking at me. I nodded. He turned to the stage, cupped his hands over his mouth and started to shout at the stage.

"Hey! We didn't come to see their music videos! We can watch them at home! We want Sacrifice! We want Sacrifice!" Everyone started to join in now.

A paid actor came onto the stage as the stage director. "Sorry guys, Sacrifice of Life couldn't make it tonight." Everyone booed him. I saw the harness being lowered for me. I quickly grabbed it and attached it to my harness belt.

"Hey!" Anna shouted to the crowds, everyone turned to see her. "Everybody look up!" She shouted. Just as they did I was hoisted above all of the crowds.

They all cheered as Michael, Anna and Carl joined me as we floated above the crowds. I laughed turning on my mic. "You didn't think we'd leave you all, did you?" I shouted to the crowds as we were lowered to the stage. We all took off the harnesses and walked to our places. "Michael I think they deserve your unique singing talents over the unique singing talents of a music video."

He smiled and took the main microphone. "Ok guys, like Bella said, we're going to play our newest number one hit. Here! I! Stand!" The crowd went wild. Anna began on the opening piano cords and then me and Carl came in with the guitar and drums until Anna began the base work. Then Michael started belting out the lyrics.

_My hands shake cause today,  
I know you're gonna break my heart and,  
My life without you in it  
Is a life thats not worth living.  
I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else,  
Anyone but me tonight_

The crowd started going even wilder and started singing along with the chorus, with me singing backup.

_Here I stand (Here I stand)  
All alone, (Here I stand)  
Tonight (Here I stand)  
And I wish I was strong enough to breathe (Here I stand)  
Without you, (Here I stand)  
In my life, (Here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me._

I laughed but continued to play, loving the adrenaline rush.

_So I'll start to pretend I'm ok  
But you should know by now that  
My life is smoke and mirrors,  
The one thing is crystal clear  
That I'm the one wishing I was someone else,  
Anyone but me tonight_

The crowd were going wild, and so were we. Anna and me were rocking out as hard as possible while holding our instruments, while Carl thrashed and smashed his drum sticks against the skins of the drums.

_Here I stand (Here I stand)  
All alone, (Here I stand)  
Tonight (Here I stand)  
And I wish I was strong enough to breathe (Here I stand)  
Without you, (Here I stand)  
In my life, (Here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me._

Then the crowd began singing backup with me.

_(Where do we go?) (Where do we go?)_

Inside I start to fall apart. (Where do we go?)  
And I'll pretend I'm holding on (Where do we go?)  
So I guess I'll bleed in silence. (In silence)  
I guess I'll bleed in silence.

I looked at one cute guy in the audience, who was staring at me mesmerised. I winked at him playfully making him faint. I laughed at that.

_Here I stand (Here I stand)  
All alone, (Here I stand)  
Tonight (Here I stand)  
And I wish I was strong enough to breathe (Here I stand)  
Without you, (Here I stand)  
In my life, (Here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me. (Here I stand)_

_Here I stand (Here I stand)  
All alone, (Here I stand)  
Tonight (Here I stand)  
And I wish I was strong enough to breathe (Here I stand)  
Without you, (Here I stand)  
In my life, (Here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me._

We finished the song and let everyone clap us. I switched places with Michael. I grabbed the mic. "Give it up for Michael!" They screamed for more. "Ok, this song is, kinda related to me, but not totally. It's a song called Haunted, and it'll be on our new album." I looked to the back of the mosh pit and saw two people making out. The girl had beautiful blond hair while the guy had curly brown hair. "And it's dedicated to those two at the back of the mosh pit who are too busy sucking each others tongues to watch us!" I laughed as I nodded to Michael to start playing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_

The crowd loved it so I played it up more, jumping off the stage, to the barrier separating the mosh pit from the stage.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

I continued to sing as I sang to various people in the audience. They all screamed for me as I got back onto the stage.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

I thought it so ironic at the fact that I used some of this song as a dedication to Edward, but I'd never smell him alive.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

I continued to sing as loud as possible, now sinking to my knees as I put as much feeling and emotion into the words as possible.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

We finished the song. I rose to my feet smiling. I looked at the couple at the back, who were still sucking on each others tongues. I laughed. "Give it up for those guys! They're still at it! Just don't take it too far guys or else you'll be escorted out." Everyone laughed.

Just as I said that the girl turned around and glared at me. I realised who it was. Rosalie Hale. I looked at the guy and recognised him as Emmett Cullen. Well this concert was going to be fun.

"Ok guys what about another song?" They screamed in response. "Ok this one is a new one we just wrote so you guys are lucky. It's called Never Again. And by the way Emmett, could you tell Edward this one's partly dedicated to him, and if he wants to hear it, we'll be playing again tomorrow night, and he can get a ticket." I said half glaring at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett nodded. I started smiling again. "Alright let's get this one going.

Michael started the guitar rift and began to play. This song was one I'd sing with more passion and feeling than my others. This one was part of my heart and my soul, so to speak.

**A.N.- What do you guys think? I like this story. I want Bella more outgoing and very forgiving but angry at Edward. Review if you want more! Also I know it's a bit crazy having Emmett and Rosalie in the mosh pit but I was writing it as just two random people, then I thought 'Why not have it Emmett and Rosalie?' review and you'll get more. Also the song won't me sung in the next chapter, it'll be sung later when Edward's there.**

**Playlist-**

**Madina Lake- Here I Stand**

**Evanescence- Haunted**


	3. Maybe just two weeks to live

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Shut your mouth or Dead, so yeah, read on!**

After playing most of the concert we only had enough time for two more songs. I smiled at Michael and made a head movement telling him which song I wanted to play. I wasn't keen on talking at vampire speed so we came up with head movements to tell each other which songs.

I smiled down at the audience. "Thanks everyone, but we have to go soon, so the next song is a fun little song called… Shut your mouth, and you all should know it so I want to hear you singing along!" I turned to Michael and nodded at him to start the rift.

_Welcome we love you  
We hate you  
We love you  
We want you  
We need you  
We wish we were like you  
They say you're a saint  
You're a whore  
You're a sinner  
That he had you  
He made you  
He can't live without you._

I continued to sing, it was easier when we didn't have to breathe, and this was a very non-breath song.

_Would you confess if we asked  
That you nurture the urge  
To declare that it's time  
To settle down  
With a man of your own  
You want a baby  
A family  
A piece of security_

I started dancing, well not really dancing, only half dancing but it was still really fun.

_Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
__Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it_

_Just shut your mouth!_

The crowd was going crazy. Even Emmett and Rosalie had stopped to watch us. I laughed but continued to sing.

_What's your opinion on the dire situation  
In our land here  
Our guest here  
Of course you'll be nice here  
How do you feel about god and religion  
Are you good people  
Bad people  
Guess it doesn't matter people._

I looked at Anna, who had her eye on a young guy in the audience. I laughed. He might be in for some fun tonight.

_Your place  
My place  
Make her bring that famous face  
You got some  
You want some  
You wanna let me get you some  
We know your music but of course we'd never buy it  
It's too fake man  
Right man!  
(We don't give a FCKING DAMN!)_

I screamed the last bit, everyone screaming it back to me.

_Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
__Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it_

_Just shut your mouth!_

I walked up to Michael who smiled at me. We both turned to each other and started head banging, while still singing and playing guitar. It wasn't that hard.

_I hear you say it  
Play it smart girl  
Win the game love  
Give 'em what they want  
What they want to see and you could be a big star  
You could go far  
Make a landmark  
What have you been reading you smart girl?  
Win the game love  
Give 'em what they want  
What they want to see and you could be a big star  
You could go far  
Make a landmark  
Make a sht load._

_(Sht load)  
__(Sht load)  
__(Sht load)  
__(Sht load)  
__(Sht load) (fades away)_

I stopped head banging and gave everyone in the audience my 'scary stare' as some people called it.

_And the world spins by  
With everybody moaning  
Pissing, btching and everyone is shtting  
On their friends  
On their love  
On their oaths  
On their honour  
On their graves  
Out their mouths  
And their words say nothing_

We stopped for a second, letting the roar of the crowd take over before we began again.

_Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
__Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it_

_Just shut your mouth!_

_I waited to say something  
Oh shut your mouth  
I wanted to say something  
Just shut your mouth  
I waited to say something  
Oh shut your mouth  
I wanted to be something  
Just shut your mouth_

The song ended abruptly. Everyone cheered at us. I smiled. "Ok guys, this is our last song we're going to play tonight. It's one of my favourites, and I know I think Michael should sing it, but he doesn't like to so I'm going to. So this one's called." I waited for silence through the crowd. I waited just to prolong it. "Dead." I said quite quietly. Everyone screamed when they heard the title. "Let's rock and roll guys!" I screamed as Michael started playing the opening notes.

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

I continued to sing, jumping around the stage like a lunatic. I loved this song so much.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead._

I knew that if I wasn't a vampire, I'd have been sweating like crazy from jumping around so much. But it was fun!

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

Michael and Anna started singing the back up they sometimes made up.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

I looked over at Emmett, him and Rosalie were listening to the lyrics now. I knew why.

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?_

Emmett's eyes went wide. I nodded slightly as I screamed out the last line. He now knew a bit of back story.

_One, two, one two three four!_

LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfcker,

I looked over to Michael and nodded for him to come in with secondary vocals while Anna sang backup.

_**If life ain't just a joke**__ (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
__**Then why are we laughing?**__ (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?__**  
If life ain't just a joke**__ (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
__**Then why are we laughing?**__ (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!_

The crowd roared as we finished. I laughed. "Thanks guys, we love you all, you've been great! We'll be signing autographs around back if you guys want to come and get something signed or something. Emmett, Rosalie, I expect to see you there." We walked off stage going round back. Michael started asking about Emmett and Rosalie but I cut him off. "Talk later, signing now." We went to our seats, ready for the crowds.

**A.N.- Ok guys chapter 3 finished! Woohoo! I'm going to write half of the next chapter in Edwards POV showing how he feels, but that's only so that I can get Emmett and Rosalie around back to talk to Bella. Then it'll go back to BPOV and it may go back to EPOV after. Review and you'll find out!**

**Playlist-**

**Garbage- Shut your mouth**

**My Chemical Romance- Dead!**


	4. Sunset Orange

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Volvo.**

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to get out of the stupid concert, they had to get their stupid butts out here into my stupid shiny Volvo so we could all go to our stupid home and get on with our stupid lives.

My cell phone started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it not even glancing at the caller ID. I didn't care who was calling anymore.

"Edward, we're going to be late." Emmett voice boomed over the sound of an excited crowd.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Since when have you liked this band and scene? I mean the band's called Sacrifice of Life, they sound as if they're all death worshippers who get regularly high!"

I heard Rosalie mutter something to the words "Well he's half right." Half right about what? Was there something I didn't know?

"Look dude, we were told that they're giving autographs out and me and Rosalie want to get a few, so calm down, we'll get something for you." I was about to protest, and as if he could read my mind he cut me off. "And trust me Edward, you'll want it." He hung up after that.

I growled at my cell phone and threw it onto the back seat. Why was Emmett so annoying sometimes?

**BPOV**

While the others were waiting for the crowds to come in to sign autographs, I sat waiting for the one conversation I had waited for for such a long time. To speak to a Cullen. To speak to a member of my old family.

Security opened the doors and fans swarmed in. Obviously Rosalie and Emmett were in front. They came rushing up to me. I looked at Michael giving him the signal that I was going to the back room.

We walked inside and sat down. My bands eeriest music playing. We sat in silence for a while.

"So, Bella, you hungry or something?" Emmett asked. I looked at him confused. "Your eyes."

I realised that I hadn't taken out my contacts. I laughed slightly. "No, no these are contacts we used for a video we were doing earlier." I took them out revealing my sunset orange eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie gaped at my eyes. I looked at them confused. "What is up with your eye colour Bella?" Rosalie asked in a hushed whisper

I laughed. "Oh well it's a mix of topaz and red." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. "My family doesn't like drinking from animals or humans. We have a private blood donor organisation who give us blood every month or so, we also do the same from the butchers. We drink both mixed together when we get thirsty. We don't hunt. That way, we don't need to kill for food. We just borrow." I explained.

"Oh, well, when were you changed?" Emmett asked. My face hardened. "Ok I'm guessing it's not the right question." I shook my head. "What about the band? Why form a band?"

I sighed. "After I was changed I met up with Michael, Anna and Carl. They could play, I could kinda sing, with enhanced vampire powers we were brilliant. One day we were playing in a gothic club called 'The Vampire Lounge' and I swear the only vampires there were us, and we got noticed. Ever since then we've been going for the big time."

"You guys are really good, I never thought you'd have…" Rosalie paused for a moment looking at my gothic clothes. "_This_ in you."

"So did you bring the jeep or the sports car?" I asked curiously.

"Erm…nether." I raised an eyebrow. "Well Edward drove us here, he's taking us home too."

I sighed. Of course. "Can you give him something?" Emmett and Rosalie both nodded. I pulled a piece of paper out of my song note book. Once I had, I grabbed a pen and started to write a letter at vampire speed. I grabbed a mosh pit ticket for tomorrows concert and put it into an envelope along with the note I'd wrote. "Don't read it. Promise?" He nodded innocently.

I smiled, handed him the letter and a signed copy of our newest album. "I know you need something signed to prove you actually came to see the band." They smiled.

Emmett came over and gave me a famous Emmett bear-hug. I laughed. After he finished Rosalie came over to me. "I can't hate you now, not now you don't have humanity like me." She hugged me too. I laughed.

"Tell everyone I said hi, I've gotta go and sign autographs." We walked out. They headed for the door as I headed for the signing table.

The smile on my face, never left. Edward was going to come to the show tomorrow. I could feel it.

**EPOV**

I drummed my thumbs onto the steering wheel impatiently. Where were they? I suddenly saw them running up to the car, getting into the back seat.

"Hey sorry we ended up talking to the lead singer, she said to give you this." Emmett put an envelope in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked him confused. He smiled and urged me to open it.

I sighed and smelled the plain white envelope. It wasn't addressed to anyone, it wasn't anything special, but it smelled so familiar, I didn't know why. I opened it slowly. Inside the envelope was a ticket to tomorrow nights concert and a scrap piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Edward,_

_For many months, I wished for you to come back. You never did. After so long it stopped hurting as much. It never stopped hurting completely. Not even after the fire came. The fire that Carlisle told me you thought took away the soul. Well it didn't. Not in my eyes. It set me free._

_I have missed you, I have missed everyone. Unfortunately I cannot give you enough for your whole family. But I know that you are the one I would like to have the ticket. You are so in tune with songs, you know all the good ones, but can you handle it when the songs are moulded around your existence and what you caused me._

_Please come._

_Isabella Jackson, but you know me as Bella Swan._

I read the letter over and over again. My Bella? The letter was so cryptic, yet so obvious. I looked up at Emmett. "How is she?" I asked him quietly.

"She's dead. She's one of us. She's a vampire." I winced as he said that. That's what she meant about the fire. She had been turned. He handed me a CD. "You might as well listen to her sing."

I took the CD from his hands and put it into the car stereo. We drove home in silence, listening to my angel's voice. From her songs, she no longer sounded like an angel from heaven. Was she now an angel from hell?

**A.N.- The first chapter with no songs. Now, the next chapter will be Bella starting the concert and stuff. They are going to start this concert differently so that Edward doesn't catch on. Remember that Edward hasn't smelled Bella for a year, he's drowned out every thought of Bella, including what she smells like, so when he smells the envelope he knows he knows the smell, he just doesn't know where from. Emmett and Rosalie aren't ecstatic to see Bella because they can hardly believe it's happened. The huge welcome home thing is later on. Ok new thing, if I'm not going to update unless I get 7 or more reviews. So if you want an update, you're going to have to review. Sorry for the frequent reviewers because even though I love all my readers I love reviews more. Now I am going to write the next chapter before my A.N. becomes longer than this chapter. Lol.**


	5. AN

**A.N.- Important.**

**Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter. I'm having bad writers block and there's a lot of stress when I have five of the seven stories I'm writing still open. I'm going to focus on one story that I know I can finish asap then go onto the next. Here's the order I'm thinking of having it in.**

**1. Separate from Myself**

**2. The New Girl in Town**

**3. Sacrifice of Life**

**4. I am the Silent Killer**

**And I'm thinking of Deleting the Volturi Liaison office one because that was just me being stupid. Sorry if you guys hate me but it's very stressful to think about writing lots of chapters plus this is a very important year for me at school.**

**Obsessed.With.Writing xxx**


	6. Edward if you stay you'll be forgiven

**Disclaimer- I own no songs, I own no characters (accept Anna, Carl and Michael) and I don't own Twilight.**

We waited behind the bar, serving people. All of us were wearing masks to hide our identities. Mine was half black, half white to go with my black and white lace shirt and black plaid skirt. Anna was wearing a black mask that blended with her jet black hair, it also matched the black trousers and black corset she was wearing. Carl was wearing a grey one, which didn't match anything of his but he still made it look good. And Michael was wearing a white one.

We stood there, serving people, never speaking, never showing our face, not showing any emotion. We weren't supposed to show who we are, so we didn't.

I looked around anxiously. Wondering if he was coming. Anna saw me and walked over to me. "Chill out girl, you said it yourself, he won't pass up this opportunity." She said at vampire speed and volume.

I nodded and looked at my next customer. It was Alice. I got worried then. Where was Edward? I hoped to god he hadn't given her his ticket.

"Hi, I was wondering how much the tour t-shirts are?" She asked politely. I brought out the price list and showed her. "Ok, can I have one small woman's and two medium men's please?" I nodded and went to get them. "So, is the band good?" She asked. I came back up with the t-shirts and nodded. "Do you speak?" I put my hand on the lips of the mask and shook my head. "Ok… well I should be getting back to my brother and boyfriend, thanks a lot." She said, handing me the money. I pushed her hand away, pulled out the money from my pocket and put it into the register. I then sent her away before she could say anything.

As she walked away, a drum beat began, very tribal. Everyone started looking around, obviously hearing about our entrance yesterday. I began to clap. Very slowly. Clap…2…3…4…clap…2…3…4. And so on. Everyone looked over as Michael, Carl and Anna joined in. I then jumped onto the bar, crouching with my arms in the air behind me, crushing the glasses beneath my heavy steel-toed boots.

Anna jumped onto the bar as well, more glasses being crushed into white dust. One by one we jumped onto the bar. Everyone giving us confused looks. I smiled and shouted a few lines of one of our less known songs.

"Hey! It's alright! My life has never been a bed of roses!" I shouted into the crowd. Everybody who was a major fan realised and began to shout the next line back to us.

I laid eyes on him. He was with Alice and Jasper. They were all giving me confused looks. I smiled and slowly took off my mask.

Everyone screamed for us.

I climbed up to the walkway that connected to the stage. It was then raised up into the ceiling to stop others getting onto it.

"So do you want us to sing that one?" I asked as I reached my microphone. They all screamed in response. I laughed again. "Ok, let's get this started!" I nodded to Anna and she started the bass line.

_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
__This way's better for me  
__Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
__This way's better for me  
__I don't care to live the life I've chosen  
__Anyway! Anyway! Yeah..._

The guitar came in and I began head banging with Michael.

_Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion  
__Don't feel sorry for me__Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion.  
__Don't feel sorry for me  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
__Anyway! Anyway! Yeah..._

I jumped onto one of the amps and sang as hard as I could as the others took up the stage.

_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
__This way's better for me  
__I don't care to live the life I've chosen.  
__Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion.  
__Don't feel sorry for me  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion.  
__Anyway! Anyway! Yeah..._

I could hear most of our original fans screaming the lyrics back at us as I jumped off the amp and back to the centre of the stage.

_Here we are_

_The sentiment's the same my friends. Screw you  
__The sentiment's the same, it always was._

I looked out to the crowds. I saw the funniest thing I'd ever seen. Alice moshing out.

_Here we are_

_The sentiment's the same my friends. Screw you  
__The sentiment's the same, it always was._

I screamed the lyrics out to the roaring crowds.

_My life has never been a bed of roses.  
__My life has never been a bed of roses.  
__My life has never been a bed of roses.  
__My life has never been a bed of roses.  
__My life has never been a bed of roses.  
__My life has never been a bed of roses._

I looked out into the crowds as they head banged. I nodded towards Michael so he'd begin singing with me.

_Don't feel sorry for me!  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
__**My life has always been a sad emotion.  
**__Don't feel sorry for me!  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
__**My life has always been a sad emotion.  
**__Don't feel sorry for me!  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
__**My life has always been a sad emotion.  
**__Don't feel sorry for me!  
__Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
__**My life has always been a sad emotion.**_

_Anyway...  
__Anyway..._

We ended the song letting the crowds scream our names.

I smiled at them. "Ok guys, this song is one I wrote a long time ago. You may remember it but because of present company." I looked directly at Edward. "I've changed a few of the lyrics." I looked over at Michael, nodded twice and did half a head roll. He nodded. I looked directly at Edward and started singing. **(A.N.- I'll put the changed lyrics in bold, but it's only about two or three words)**

EPOV

I gazed into her piercing sunset orange eyes as she began to sing

_Now I know  
__That I can't make you stay  
__But where's your heart?  
__But where's your heart?  
__But where's your..._

I knew this was directed at me. How could I not? It hurt me. A lot. But I wasn't going to drop her gaze like a coward. Some of the crowd surrounding us had began to sing along

_And I know  
__There's nothing I can say  
__To change that part  
__To change that part  
__To change..._

I kept my eyes locked with her. Not afraid of what she thought of me. She had every right to hate me.

_So many  
__Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
__But can I speak?  
__Well is it hard understanding  
__I'm incomplete  
__A life that's so demanding  
__I get so weak  
__A love that's so demanding  
__I can't speak_

The song hurt me, a lot. She still wouldn't let me drop my gaze. She wasn't just singing this song. She was singing it to me.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__**Edward**__ if you stay, __**You'll**__ be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

My jaw dropped as she sung those words. She didn't hate me? She smiled as my jaw dropped.

_Can you see  
__My eyes are shining bright  
__'Cause I'm out here  
__On the other side  
__Of a jet black hotel mirror  
__And I'm so weak  
__Is it hard understanding  
__I'm incomplete  
__A love that's so demanding  
__I get weak_

She winked at me slightly with a smirk playing on her lips. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__**Edward**__ if you stay, __**You'll **__be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I realised how much Bella had changed. She was telling me that if I didn't want her, she didn't care anymore. She wasn't a breakable human anymore.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__**Edward**__ if you stay, __**You'll**__ be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

She jumped onto the amps again, making me fear for her life as usual. I wasn't used to this Bella. I was used to her being helpless and always needing my help. Now she was so independent.

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
__These bright lights have always blinded me  
__I say_

"Everybody who knows it sing along!" She shouted before starting to sing.

_I see you lying next to me  
__With words I thought I'd never speak  
__Awake and unafraid  
__Asleep or dead_

The guy playing guitar began to sing back up to her. She still continued to stare at me.

_(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

She jumped off the amp and back to her original space on the stage.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
__With words I thought I'd never speak  
__Awake and unafraid  
__Asleep or dead_

She began to scream into the microphone but still looked graceful.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
__With words I thought I'd never speak  
__Awake and unafraid  
__Asleep or dead_

She sank to her knees as she drew out the last word.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__(Or dead)  
__**Edward**__ if you stay, __**You'll **__be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
__(Or dead)  
__I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__(Or dead)  
__**Edward **__if you stay, __**You'll**__ be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
__(Or dead)  
__I am not afraid to keep on living  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
__(Or dead)  
__**Edward **__if you stay, __**You'll **__be forgiven  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

She finished the song. "I hope I got the message out." She said smiling at me.

"Edward, I think we should see her." Jasper said to me. I looked at him and smiled.

BPOV

I smiled out to the crowd as Edward nodded. "Ok guys, now let's go for something everyone will enjoy." I shouted as we began our next song.

**A.N.- Ok guys I missed writing this story so I decided to write one chapter when I had a good idea in my head. I'm in exam month right now (I've had 4 of my 18 exams) but after I've finished them I'll totally come back to writing all of my stories. Also, I'm annoyed that no-one has said anything about CARL being in the story. Anyone who read my first story knows that I used CARL as a diner boy who half fell in love with Bella. You guys voted against him coming back in 'Finding what had left' so I brought him into this one. I'm only posting this because I have to wait at school for an hour to go bowling with the University Mentoring Project. So hope you enjoyed it. Review and I'll post more.**

**Playlist-**

**Mindless Self Indulgence- Bed of Roses**

**My Chemical Romance- Famous Last Words**

_Thanks to my Beta Reader-- emoTWiLiGHT (Yay! I can actually type that without going and looking at her main page now!)_


	7. Mr Edward Culen and his piano solo

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters or the songs. I own Anna, Michael, Carl and the crowd. Lol.**

"Ok, so this next song is a bit different. This song is called 'What Have You Done Now?' and it's a total contradiction to my last song, but it's about how I don't know what's coming in the future, and I know I'm rambling now and I'm sorry about that, but I wrote it after someone left. And I think it's about time I let these thoughts out." I smiled at the audience. "You guys up for that?!" I yelled out to the crowd who roared back.

I nodded to Anna who started the sound effects. I smiled to Michael who knew that he had to sing with me. Not that he minded. I turned to the crowd but looked down at my microphone. I began to sing. **(A.N.- Bella's part just italic, Michael's part bold and italic and both of them will be non-italic bold.)**

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
__Understand that I need to  
__Wish that I had other choices  
__than to harm the one I love_

I sang in a whisper, not looking up, too afraid to look up in case I met Edward's eyes.

_**What have you done now?! **_

_**I know I'd better stop trying  
**__**You know that there's no denying  
**__**I won't show mercy **_**on you now  
****I know, should stop believing  
****I know, there's no retrieving  
****It's over now,  
**_what have you done?_

_**What have you done now?!**_

I turned towards Michael and began head banging as we got closer singing to each other.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
****But now you are slipping away... oh  
****Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

I loved the music, I loved this type of expression and I altogether loved everything about this gig.

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done now?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done now?!**_

I turned to the audience, looking into Edward's eyes this time. He looked… distant… obviously locked in his own thoughts. I turned to Alice. She was awe-struck for some reason.

**Would you mind if I killed you?  
****Would you mind if I tried to?  
****'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
****You carry hate that I don't feel  
****It's over now  
**_What have you done?_

_**What have you done now?!**_

I continued to sing my heart out. I loved this song.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
****But now you are slipping away... oh  
****What have you done now?!  
****Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

I jumped off the stage and started reaching over the barrier, touching fan's hands. I loved milking it.

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done now?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
**__**What have you done now?!**_

_What have you done now, what have you done?..._

I jumped back onto the stage and started jumping up and down like an idiot, which is hard with very heavy steel toed boots on. The weight of the boots made me land harder and got the crowd going crazy.

**I will not fall, won't let it go  
****We will be free when it ends**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
****But now you are slipping away... oh  
****What have you done now?!  
****Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

I looked over to Edward. He was no longer lost in his thoughts. He was looking directly at me with pain his eyes.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
****But now you are slipping away... oh  
****What have you done now?!  
****Why, why does fate make us suffer  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

The music ended and the crowd went wild. I smiled.

"Ok I'm very sorry to the people offended by that one but…" Before I could finish what I was saying Michael grabbed the mic from my hand.

"Edward, she's still crazy for you." He said before going back to his spot. I stood there in utter shock. I looked over at Edward who was just smiling. I swear I was so glad I couldn't blush. That would have been embarrassing.

"Hey how about we get Edward up here?!" Anna shouted into the crowd. They all screamed back. I smirked as I saw Edward's face drop.

I smiled, and walked around into the mosh pit grabbing Edward's hand, letting the electricity buzz through us from the touch. I smiled as I lead him up to the stage.

"Bella…I…" I cut him off.

"We're here to play music, not talk." I smiled at the crowd. "Alright, we're going to do a cover, anyone know Space Dementia by Muse?" They screamed. I turned to Edward. "Get to the piano, Mr. Cullen. Our crowd awaits." I winked. I turned to my guitar and pulled it over my shoulde, nodding to Michael and then to the microphone telling him that he was singing.

I then nodded to Edward, telling him that he was to start playing. He did. I missed his music, even if he hadn't wrote this song he still played it beautifully.

_Mmmmmaaa  
__H8 - is the one for me  
__It gives me all I need  
__And helps me co-exist  
__With the chill_

I was glad this song was more of a piano song than a guitar song, it meant I could watch Edward play.

_Ooooohaa_

_You make me sick  
__Because I adore you so  
__I love all the dirty tricks  
__And twisted games you play  
__On me_

I looked over at Michael and laughed as the girls screamed for him.

_Oooooooh_

_Space dementia in your eyes and  
__Peace will arise  
__And, tear us apart  
__And make us mean-ing-less again_

I looked into the crowds of screaming people. I looked over at Jasper, who looked as if he was going to have an emotional break down. I smiled over at him. He nodded that he was ok.

_Mmmm yeah_

_You'll make us wanna die  
__I'd cut your name in my heart  
__We'll destroy this world for you  
__I know you want me to  
__Feel your pain_

I didn't think I needed to look over to see how Alice was. When I did, I saw her tiny body being carried over the crowds of people. I never expected Alice to be a crowd surfer. I laughed but continued to jump around and play the random chords I had to.

_Oooohaaahoo_

_Space dementia in your eyes and  
__Peace will arise  
__And tear us apart  
__And make us mean-ing-less again_

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh-aaa_

As soon as the song finished, the crowd erupted into an ear splitting scream. Edward walked over to me and smiled.

I grabbed the mic. "So Mr. Cullen, how did you like that?" I asked a smirk playing on my lips.

"It was definitely…different." He replied a smile playing on his own lips.

"Definitely." I smiled. "Meet me at the signing table after this." I said at vampire speed. "Alice and Jasper can come too." I said.

He smiled, took my hand and kissed it gently before heading offstage.

I smiled to the audience. "All right next song!" I screamed.

**A.N.- Hey people! I like this chapter. I really do, which is weird since I hardly ever like my chapters. Oh well. I hope you like it too! Review please!**

**Playlist-**

**Within Temptation- What Have You Done Now? (feat. Keith Caputo)**

**Muse- Space Dementia**

_As usual thanks to my fantabilotious Beta Reader emoTWiLiGHT she rocks my iPod dock. :P_


	8. Smashed Ice

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, don't nag me.**

The concert went on like that. Soon we were backstage waiting for Edward, Alice and Jasper to arrive. I was pacing, obviously stressed. Michael came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, stop pacing, you're going to wear the floor in." He chuckled. "Look you know they're going to come, why are you so worried?"

"How would you feel if the person you loved who left came back and then you stupidly invited him backstage to talk!?" I asked, obviously stressed.

Carl walked up to me and handed me a flask. "I kept this in case this happened. Drink and relax." He told me. I smiled and took the flask from him and poured it down my throat.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of the warmish blood touching my taste buds.

"Bella!" Someone shouted before tackling me to the ground. I was face down on the floor. The person flipped me over and hugged me in a spine breaking hug. It was Alice. "I'm so so so so so happy I have my best friend back!"

I laughed. "Good to see you Alice, hope you like the t-shirts." I said as I stood up.

Jasper walked over to me and smiled. "Bella, I am so sorry for what happened."

I chuckled. "Jasper I understand it was the bloodlust not you. I'm not forgiving you when there's nothing to be forgiven for." I said hugging him.

Edward walked towards me and I turned to him. "You on the other hand need to do one thing for me before I completely forgive you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Play me my lullaby, I've got a few lyrics I want to add to it." I said sitting down at a piano. "Come on then!" I said starting to get excited.

He smiled and sat down next to me playing it. (**A.N.- I don't like this song as Bella's lullaby but I think it works for this story, I'm also changing the chorus slightly so it fits the story better**)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I looked at Edward's fingers as they played, I felt the other crowd around us as I sang and Edward played.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

I closed my eyes and let the music run through me, envisioning the meadow when everything was good.

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And I held your hand through all of those years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I opened my eyes, and looked at Edward, smiling slightly. Too long had I waited to hear this song again.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

I looked over at my family, Anna was actually genuinely smiling and the boys looked troubled.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I knew that if I was human I'd be crying by now. I closed my eyes and forgot everything but the song.

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And I held your hand through all of those years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And I held your hand through all of those years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. I smiled. "That's what I've always thought." I gently kissed his cheek then stood up. "We have to go, but don't think you've gotten rid of me again. I'll be dropping by probably tomorrow. Oh and don't tell Esme and Carlisle about me." I said with a twisted grin on my face.

With that me and my family began to walk out. I stopped at turned. "And if you even think of leaving again." I glared evilly at him. "Let's just say you and the world will pay." I smiled and walked out.

"So aren't we doing a photo shoot or a music video today?" Michael asked me.

I looked at him. "Yeah, we have a music video."

He smiled. "Well this will be fun, are we putting on the bubbly night person act again?" I nodded, he smiled more. "Perfect."

We got into our huge music Jeep. We had huge speakers on the back that would make any place shake with the amount and volume of music we played. I always rode shotgun, Michael always drove, and Anna and Carl always made out in the back seat, but they _only_ made out.

So Michael drove like a maniac to the studio, where there would be the behind the scenes crew waiting for us to come speeding in. Which we did. We spun into the parking lot. Michael shut off the engine and we got out.

"I see you're still in with your usual big entrance." A director said. This one was Mr. Jared Blackwell. He was the one director who let us do generally what we wanted. Generally, which meant we did the scenes he wanted us to do and then we did what we wanted in those scenes.

"Ok first off you need to get into hair and makeup and get yourselves ready then into your clothes, then we'll get started." Jared said as he walked off.

"I think these late night shoots are getting to him." Anna mused. We all nodded and raced into the studio acting like complete fools.

I got my makeup and hair done and the hair was huge and all backcombed. I was put into a long flowing white cotton dress that flowed at the bottom making it look like a sea of white.

We were lead into the main studio where they had set up a waterfall. The water that fell from it was as black as night. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I walked onto the set and walked up to Jared.

"Ok so Bella, the first time I want you walking around the waterfall, dipping your hand in the water, whatever, but I've got to warn you it's going to freeze over." He told me.

"Can I smash it when it freezes over?" I asked smiling.

"Up to you honey, as long as you don't injure anyone or break anything besides the ice."

I smiled and went towards the water, sitting down near the side of it. "And action!" Jared shouted the music started.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

I stood up and ran my hand through the water. The water then ran clear and I walked through it.

_I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

The water froze over leaving me on the other side. I punched through it letting it shatter into snowy like icelets.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

I walked out through where the water had been running, when I was on the other side it began to flow once more. Black again.

_I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

I ran my hands into the water again. It must have been on a timer because the water froze over again when my hand was in it. I pulled my hand free and crushed the ice that surrounded my hand.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

I sank to my knees.

_Everything will slip way  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

I could feel the waterfall getting heavier. I stood up and backed into it, my dress and hair getting soaked.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen..._

I ran my hands through my hair as if I was stressed, I stepped forward.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen..._

I back into the water and behind it. Once I was behind the rushing water it froze over 'trapping' me behind the wall of ice.

"And cut!" Jared said. The water began to flow again so I stepped through the water and out so I could clearly see everyone. "Bella that was amazing! You guys really are the one take wonders." He laughed.

We smiled. This went on until all parts of shooting was finished. I smiled at the others. "You guys wanna head home now then?" I asked. They nodded and we got back into the car.

**A.N.- I want the waterfall. When I was writing this I had the biggest urge to smash through ice. Lol. Review! Unfortunatly unless I update before Friday this will probably be the last one for a while. I'm going on holiday from Friday until Monday, but I'm taking lots of paper (and lots of books!) and I intend to get a lot of reading and writing done. Remember that I have left school so there will be a lot more writing going on. Review!**

**Playlist-**

**Evanescence- My Immortal (The Lullaby, but isn't it so fitting with the name and Edward is technically her immortal?)**

**Within Temptation- Frozen**

_As usual thanks to my blooming amazing Beta Reader emoTWiLiGHT!_


	9. And I will be your heroin

**Disclaimer- I own Michael, Carl and Anna and the name of the band. Nothing else.**

The next day we had nothing at all on our schedule. So it was a good time to meet up with Esme and Carlisle. I told the others to get ready in the truck. I told them my idea and they smiled. Now all I needed was to know where they lived.

EPOV

We were in the living room watching music channels aimlessly, trying to see one of Sacrifice of Life's music videos, so far we hadn't found any. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was unknown. I frowned and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for them to answer.

"Edward it's Bella, don't say my name out loud, we're coming over to see Esme and Carlisle but I don't know where you guys live. Could you tell me?"

I frowned again. I told her the address. "How did you get my number?"

She chuckled. "Your little hyper sister. Ok I want all of you to put on my CD as loud as possible, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, you and Alice all stay in the living room listening to the music, I know Esme will come in and ask you to turn off the music, that's when my plan comes into action. Don't argue, just do it." She then hung up.

I sighed and ran upstairs telling the others what Bella wanted us to do. Alice obviously had a vision of what happened because she blocked her mind from me and burst out laughing.

We all walked downstairs and put on the CD. The song had very heavy bass. Bella began singing, well more like screaming

_What you get is what you see  
It won't take much to get hooked on me  
So shoot me right into your skin  
And I will be your heroin_

I chuckled at the reference.

_The side affects are sexual  
Are you down for a taste  
The side affects are sexual  
You know the way I say_

There was two loud bangs on the drum before she began screaming again.

_I'm your favourite drug  
Your favourite drug  
Just one hit is never enough  
I'm your favourite drug  
Your favourite drug  
You cant break this addiction no.  
Your favourite drug..._

Esme walked in. "Turn the music down or off." She told us. She walked out when we turned it off. Only seconds later the music began again but this time, it wasn't us.

Carlisle and Esme walked in this time. "Could you please turn the music off."

Alice looked up at Carlisle. "Check the stereo, it's off."

Carlisle checked the stereo. "So where's the music coming from." It started to get increasingly louder. We all walked to the window and saw a huge Jeep speeding around the corner. A girl, who was obviously Bella was standing on the top, heading banging to the music, her beautiful brown hair flying all over.

Carlisle looked bewildered as the music continued to play. Exactly the same song.

_I'll put my nails into your back  
Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal attack  
You want it from me on both knees  
But not until you beg me please_

Esme looked slightly annoyed. "Why are they coming here with that noise?"

_The side affects are sexual  
Are you down for a taste  
The side affects are sexual  
You know the way I say_

_I'm your favorite drug  
Your favorite drug  
Just one hit is never enough  
I'm your favorite drug  
Your favorite drug  
You cant break this addiction no.  
Your favorite drug..._

I noticed two people in the back seat making out more than Emmett and Rosalie did.

_I'm your pleasure  
In your  
I'm your fear just like cocaine no.  
I'm your treasure  
Say my name_

The Jeep skidded to a halt, causing Bella to go sliding down the front. We all looked at each other worried until she stood back up and laughed.

_I'm your favorite drug  
your favorite drug  
just one hit is never enough  
I'm your favorite drug  
your favorite drug  
you cant break this addiction no  
your favourite drug...favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug.. favourite drug..  
YOUR FAVORITE DRUG_

Bella walked into the house, and walked over to me. She was wearing a long black skirt that looked almost like a tutu but not because it had other silks and things in, she was wearing (**Pic in Profile**), and a long sleeved black top with red fur at the end of the sleeves and the neck line (**Pic in Profile**) and on her feet she had big black boots on that had crisscrossing studs going around the boot. (**Pic in Profile**)

"Just what I wanted." She said before pulling me towards her so that she could kiss me.

"Erm excuse me, but do you mind telling us who the hell you are?" Esme said almost impatiently.

Bella broke off the kiss and looked at Esme. "Esme, I'm slightly upset that you don't remember your third daughter's face." She pouted slightly.

Esme looked at her in shock. "B…Bella?"

Bella smiled. "The one and only."

Esme quickly ran over and hugged Bella tightly. Bella hugged her back, smiling.

Carlisle walked over to us. He took Bella's face into his hands and looked at her carefully. "You've changed a lot, and why are your eyes orange?"

Bella smiled. "I thought we'd get to that. I don't drink animal blood." Carlisle looked upset. "I'm not finished yet, I don't drink human blood ether, I drink a mixture of both, we get the human blood from a blood bank and animal blood from the butchers. This way, we can take it on the go and never have to go hunting."

Carlisle looked very interested. "We'll have to talk about that later. Now what is up with your clothes?"

She looked at him innocently. "This is the new me. Oh by the way can the rest of the band come in please?" She asked.

Carlisle looked confused now. He frowned slightly. "Band?"

Michael, Anna and Carl came in, Carl's arm around Anna's waist. Bella walked over to them. "Yeah, the band. Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Michael, Anna and Carl. We're in a band called Sacrifice of Life, and that's what we did."

We all looked at her confused. "You guys remember Victoria?" Bella asked us. We frowned and nodded. "She came back, with an army." We all stared at her in shock. "And the Volturi came for the clean up, I had just made friends with the new kids." She nodded over to Michael, Anna and Carl. "They were adopted, and not in the way that you guys are." We had to smile at that. "Their parents had been killed by vampires so they knew all about them. Well anyway, the Volturi said that too many people had seen what they were. So because the four of us knew about vampires we all sacrificed our lives for the people of Forks."

We all stared at them surprised. "You gave up all your human lives for others?" Rosalie asked surprised.

Michael looked at her. "There was nothing to give up, our parents had died at the hands of vampires, and we didn't want our adoptive parents to die too."

"Wait, you guys are biological brothers and sisters?" Emmett asked confused.

Anna laughed. "You think I'd be playing tonsil tennis with my brother? No, we went to a special adoption centre, where they had kids who had experienced their parent's death. We got talking and we found out that we all had the same experiences, and then we admitted to each other it was vampires."

I turned to Bella. "Why did you sacrifice yourself then Bella?"

Bella looked me in the eye. "I was completely broken when you left. When these guys came, it got a little better, but not by much. When they came they said that if we sacrificed ourselves, we'd become the one thing I'd been begging you to turn me into." She laughed once, but not an amused laugh. "Besides, I couldn't let Charlie die could I?"

We nodded our heads slightly. Bella clapped her hands together. "Ok, no more depressing crap, I hope you guys don't mind but I'm stealing Edward away for the night." A few people snickered. "I would like you all to keep your minds out of the gutter please."

I looked at her confused. "Where are we going?" I asked as she lead me out to my Volvo.

"Well first we're going to get me into something a little more fitting for where we are going." She said getting into the passengers seat.

"And where are we going?" I asked as I got in.

A smile played on her lips. "That's a surprise. And don't even try to complain Edward, I hated surprises and you didn't care so now I'm the same. I'll tell you where I live. Start the engine."

I groaned at the realisation that I couldn't even read her mind to find out where we were going. I started the engine and began to drive, taking my angel where she wanted, while her family and my family were left alone. I hoped nothing bad would happen.

**A.N.- Ok now it's question time. Do you want the Cullens and the bands little talk to find out a couple things, or do you want to know Edward and Bella's surprise date? I kind of know what's going to happen in both chapters but it's up to you which you guys want first. Review with your answers!**

**Playlist-**

**Porcelain and the tramps- I'm your favourite drug**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who Betad it. Woohoo!_


	10. Flashbacks galore!

**Disclaimer- I own the band, I don't own the song or the other characters or the rights to the books.**

MPOV

I looked at the Cullens. I didn't understand why we were still here. They had emotionally killed Bella when they left, and now we were in the same room as them and they acted like they hadn't done a thing wrong.

"So, you were there for Bella?" Emmett asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"Yes, when you weren't." I spat. Everyone looked at me, surprised. I was normally the one who was cool, calm, collected and nearly never spoke.

"We left because Edward wanted to." Emmett said getting rather angry.

"Yes, because he was completely thinking about her! When we got to her she was on the verge of killing herself. She was hollow. Why do you think she's into all this music?" I was getting angrier by the second.

Anna ran in front of me and held her hands up to me. "Calm down, Michael. Are you even thinking of Bella? If you make enemies with these people, do you think she's going to be happy with you?"

I growled slightly but shut up. Anna turned to the Cullens. "I agree with Michael to an extent, you guys shouldn't have left, and I'm not saying that I'm going to like you, but I've known Bella as my sister for a while, and I've never seen her this happy. The truth is, she only told you the back story of what happened."

Carlisle looked at us confused. "What do you mean?"

Anna looked at me. "Do your thing and show them."

Alice looked at Anna confused. "Show us? What do you mean?"

Anna looked at her. "He always had an amazing memory, almost photographic. Now he can project memories out to others."

I closed my eyes and began with the memory of when we first saw Bella.

_Flashback_

_A girl wearing a pair of black slacks and a baby blue t-shirt sat in the cafeteria. She was pushing her food around with her fork. She was propping her head up on her left hand, elbow on the table, eyes never leaving the food._

_Me, Anna, and Carl walked up to her. "What's bothering you?" Anna asked as she sat next to the girl._

_The girl looked up at us with empty eyes. "Nothing, who are you anyway?" She asked us._

"_I'm Michael, this is Carl and Anna. What's your name?" I asked her kindly._

"_Bella Swan." She answered. She looked back down at her plate and began pushing the food around it again._

"_Not hungry?" Anna asked._

_Bella shook her head. "It's not as if it's any good, we're all going to die in the end anyway."_

_Anna laughed slightly. "I've had those feelings before. They fade with time."_

"_Mine won't." Bella said._

"_So what happened to you to make you like this?" Carl asked._

_She sighed. "Someone who I thought loved me turned out to be lying, and you know what, I understand why, who could love a plain Jane like me?"_

"_Shut up, you're not plain." I said nudging her until she laughed._

_End Flashback_

"So after that we told her that she should start writing songs and singing. So she went out and bought a keyboard, and started writing songs." Anna said.

_Flashback_

_I watched as Bella sat down at her keyboard, she'd been teaching herself to play and had wrote a song, she wanted us to hear it. Her fingers glided over the keys as she began playing._

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_Oh, Yeah_

_And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

_Mmmm, is what I was tryin to do_

_A tear escaped down her face. I looked over at Anna, the resident rock, tears were staining her cheeks. Carl wrapped his arms around her. I went over to Bella and sat next to her. "He really hurt you bad, didn't he?"_

_She looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. "I loved him so much, and I thought he loved me. I guess happy endings don't exist." She closed her eyes. "He should have just killed me instead." She whispered._

_End Flashback_

The Cullens all looked upset by that one. "You wouldn't believe that was when she was getting better, would you?" I asked them. Their eyes became wider.

"How long was she like that?" Emmett asked, in a low voice.

"Months." I said.

"It took us a while to get her almost happy and then Victoria and the Volturi came." Carl said, snarling Victoria's name and the Volturi's name.

I began thinking about when that happened.

_Flashback_

_Bella was standing in front of us, begging us to run. "Guys, you don't know what you're getting yourselves into, just go home."_

_I looked at Anna and Carl, then back to Bella. "We know more than you think we know."_

_Bella looked at us confused, then something clicked in her mind. "Your parents were killed by vampires, weren't they?" We nodded._

"_How do you know about vampires, Bella?" I asked her, genuinely interested._

_She sighed. "Edward and his family." We all nodded._

"_Bella, good to see you again." A voice said from behind her. We all looked up to see who said it. A woman with fiery red hair was standing there smiling sinisterly at Bella._

"_Victoria." She gasped in horror._

"_Where's your mate now?" She sneered as she walked up to Bella and grabbed her by the neck. We were all frozen in shock as Victoria threw Bella aside. "You're a worthless human, why would you think that Edward would ever truly love you?" Bella was now on the floor crying. I stepped into action._

"_Leave her alone!" I shouted, running towards Bella to help her up. Victoria grabbed me and threw me aside._

"_This doesn't have to involve you, all I want is for Isabella to die." Bella was lying on the floor face down._

_She turned around and looked Victoria straight in the eye. "You will not hurt my friends."_

"_Well, I might later, they look tasty." Her eyes flashed with danger._

"_No!" Bella stood up. "You can kill me, you can torture me. Do whatever you want to me, just leave my friends and this town alone."_

_Victoria smiled. "What about these friends?" She turned and there were another four vampires holding Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler._

_Bella collapsed to the floor, tears escaping from her eyes. "Please don't kill them." She whispered._

_Victoria. "Actually, I think I will." She nodded at the other vampires who sunk their teeth into each of Bella's other friends. Bella cried out and buried her face in her hands. "Awww, I'm sorry Bella. Blame Edward, if he hadn't killed James, I wouldn't be doing this."_

_Bella looked up at her. "You raised an army of vampires to kill one measly human girl." Bella's eyes became dark from anger. "You must be pretty weak if you have to do that."_

_Victoria was about to lung for her when someone grabbed her. "I think you've done enough damage for one lifetime Victoria." A calm male's voice said._

_Victoria turned and looked at another vampire who was now next to her, her eyes filled with fear. "Aro! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do so much damage, I just wanted the girl."_

_The one called Aro smiled. "I completely understand, but the Volturi rules are clear." He nodded to the vampire who was holding Victoria who simply tore her head off._

_Bella looked up at Aro. "You're the Volturi?" She asked, her voice timid and quiet._

_He nodded. "I'm sorry but you and this whole town have seen far too much." Both he and the other vampire turned around about to walk away._

"_Carlisle wouldn't be happy with you if you did that." Bella said, her voice now slightly more brave now, but still wavering._

_Aro stopped in his tracks. "Carlisle Cullen?" Bella nodded. "How would you know Carlisle?"_

"_I dated his son, why do you think Victoria wanted to kill me, Edward killed her mate and she wanted to kill his." Bella said, no fear in her voice or eyes._

_Aro smiled evilly. "I'm very sorry, but now that this town has seen this, they must be eliminated. Including you and your friends."_

"_What if we make you a deal?" Anna piped up, her voice with forced bravery in it._

"_What kind of deal?" Aro said, interest in his eyes._

"_We give up our lives, you can do what you want with us, as long as you leave this town and its people alone." Anna said._

"_No!" Bella looked at us. "You guys don't need to do this."_

"_Bella, we have nothing to live for anyway." I said. "You're going to be out voted."_

_Bella sighed and looked at Aro. "What's your power?" Bella asked._

_He smiled. "I touch someone and I see their memories, everything in their mind."_

_Bella nodded. "Ok then, here's an idea. If you touch my hand and see my memories, you can kill me and everyone in this town. If you touch my hand and don't see my memories, you can take us four and leave the town alone. Do we have a deal?" Bella held out her hand as if she was going to shake it._

_Aro smiled. "Deal." He took her hand and closed his eyes. He then frowned. "Why can't I see you're memories?" He opened his eyes._

"_Edward couldn't see me ether." Bella said. "You agreed. Now do what you must."_

_Aro then attacked us._

_End Flashback_

"Do you understand why I got angry with you?" I asked them. "We're plagued with the memories of Bella's sadness."

Rosalie looked at me thoughtfully. "You love her."

**A.N.- Ok. Longest. Chapter. Of the story so far. I love this chapter. I really do. I think it's very hard hitting, especially the Michael in love with Bella part, that was totally out of the blue where I just realised that Michael was way too protective of Bella so I put it in there to let it fly amongst the pigeons. Review please!**

**Playlist**

**Cascada- What hurts the most (Candlelight version)**

_Thanks to my Beta reader emoTWiLiGHT no witty line because it's half one in the morning and I am sleepy._


	11. Bigger than yours

EPOV

She sat there looking impatient. I had to laugh. She turned to me, confused. "What?" She asked slowly.

"You're being impatient." I commented.

She sighed. "Well you're driving insanely slow!" She said.

I chuckled. "I'm going at 120."

"Yes, that's insanely slow."

"Says the girl who at one time didn't like it if it was at 50!"

She smiled over at me slightly psychotically. "Yeah, but then I got changed."

I rolled my eyes and began driving at 140. "Better?"

"A little." She said. "Go right here."

We got to her house a little while later. It was huge, bigger than anything we'd lived in. At least five stories high. She jumped out and walked towards the door. When I say walk, I mean almost danced. She was so graceful now. It was so strange.

She turned to me. "Are you coming?" I walked over to her. She smiled and opened the door.

The ground floor was equipped as a huge band room. And I meant huge. There were about three drum sets, ten electric guitars, four acoustic guitars, three bass guitars, two keyboards and a grand piano. The walls were a greyish whitish blackish colour, at different angles it looked different colours.

She led me to a big set of oak stairs. "There are four sets of stairs in this out, one going to each floor. Mine is on the top floor, we could run up to the top if you want." I smiled as she took off up the stairs, me in hot pursuit of her.

We got to the floor. The walls were baby blue, with a slight creamy colour. I looked around and saw a huge wall covered with what must have been thousands of CDs. It was definitely bigger than my collection.

Bella saw me gaping at the CDs. She chuckled and walked over to it. "Go ahead, you can look." I walked to meet her. I ran my fingers over the CD cases. "I get a lot of CDs because of being in a band, I picked out a few of the ones you introduced me into. Oh and by the way." She walked over to the wall and looked for the right CD. She found it and handed it to me. "You didn't hide my presents very well." I had to chuckle as I looked down at my CD.

"Sorry. So where are _your_ CDs then?" I asked as I handed the CD back to her.

She smiled and grabbed two CDs. "This was our first one, 'The Many Things I Miss' I think you can guess what that's about." She chuckled as she handed me a black CD with the album art of the band at twilight in a beautiful meadow, but not as beautiful as ours. "And this is our newest, 'Insane Once More.' " She showed me another, which had a picture of Bella's face in shadow while an orange sun shone behind her. "And we're actually working on a new one." She lead me over to her computer that was already on, she opened a picture document, which showed a picture of a vicious wolf like creature on the right side facing what looked like a very generic vampire on the left side. In bloody writing the title of the album was 'Immortal Enemies'.

She smiled at my confusion. "You know my friend Jacob Black? He came to prom for his dad?" I nodded slightly confused. "He's a werewolf. He almost sacrificed the whole pack trying to protect Forks and La Push."

I chuckled. "You went from one monster to another." I mused. She rolled her eyes. "Can I see the song list?" She nodded and pulled it up.

My Immortal  
Angels  
The Howling  
New Born  
Rooftops  
One Step Closer  
Weight of the World  
Pain  
Haunted  
Open Your Eyes  
The Day That I Die  
Embody the Invisible  
I'm Your Favourite Drug  
Hysteria

She pulled out a CD and stuck it into the stereo. "This is my favourite." I heard the opening chords of her lullaby. "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't not use it." I smiled and shook my head.

"Go get ready." I told her, kissing her gently. She smiled and ran into a huge walk in wardrobe that Alice would be proud of.

She came back out wearing a white cotton dress. Her hair cascaded down in beautiful brown waves, a red flower holding her hair in place, she had white scandals one her feet and very little makeup. She looked like a complete goddess.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "You look absolutely stunning."

She smiled and kissed me tenderly. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and to whereever she was taking me.

We got in her car and she sped off, doing almost 200! I looked at her, almost scared myself. "You want a CD on?" She asked casually glancing over to me.

"Please." I mumbled. She smiled and grabbed a CD and stuck it in. The song began to play. It started with a soft piano.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by_

I immediately recognised Bella's soft voice.

_Ooo, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

She smiled. "This is my soft music, all the music I wrote when thinking of you that doesn't make everyone want to head bang." I chuckled.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

I listened to the soft sound of her voice, as she sang out the most powerful lyrics I'd ever heard.

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the greatest escape  
To chase your demons away_

Bella was softly singing along with the CD. So soft that no human would be able to hear it, but vampires could.

_Ooo, for so I long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

I sighed. She thought this because of what I did.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

The music suddenly stopped along with the engine. I jolted forward a bit and looked at a grinning Bella.

"So…" She prolonged her words, to hold the anticipation. "You ready for this?"

"And what exactly is 'this'?" I asked her.

She smiled. "You'll see." She hopped out of the car and skipped towards the big building we were parked by.


	12. Dazzling, Sexy, Bliss

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I do own Mario and stuff. But not the song or book.**

BPOV

Edward had no clue where we were. It was mildly amusing because I could see him getting angrier and angrier by the minute. I grabbed his hand and lead him into the building.

Bright red and white lights ran over every inch of the salsa club. I turned to look at Edward and I could tell he felt completely out of place. It was more than mildly amusing now.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be a bit sick of the gothic metal I play." I said sheepishly.

He smiled. "As long as I'm with you, we could be trapped in a war between vampires and werewolves." He grabbed my waist and pulled me further towards him. "What happened to the Bella who wouldn't step foot on a dance floor?" He teased.

I smiled. "She went away when she sacrificed her life." He frowned. I sighed and waved it away. "I'll tell you later, tonight's about fun."

I walked him to an empty table. I sat down and then he sat down. He looked around the club, taking everything in. And then Mario came over.

"Bella, gorgeous, why haven't you been here in forever?" He asked as he air kissed both of my cheeks. He then put a hand on his hip. He was wearing a pink dress shirt and black tight pants and I could tell Edward was getting intimidated.

"I'm sorry, Mario, but I've been busy with the band and everything." I smiled innocently.

He pouted. "I don't know why you still do that heavy gothic metal crap, you should become a little sexy Latin singer for our club." He said, smiling brightly.

"Hmmm, a small time salsa club singer, or international gothic rock star? I wonder which I'll pick." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Mario turned to look at Edward, his eyes lit up and looked back at me. "Mmmm, who's the hot eye candy you brought with you today?" He asked, his eyes now sparkling.

I smiled. "Mario this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Mario Gormenz." I said introducing him.

Mario turned to me. "This isn't the guy you told me about is it?" He asked, now frowning.

"Yes it is, which means, I'm sorry Mario but he's taken." I said.

"Oh it's ok, well if you want anything you know where I am. Let me guess, you're going to want your song on?" I nodded. He nodded, smiling. "Ok honey, it's coming right up." He started to walk away and I'm sure I heard him mutter something about all the cute guys in this town being straight.

I looked at the look on Edward's face. "Ok one, that guy's thoughts have crept me out for life, two, do you come here often?"

I smiled. "It's a cute little place I came to when I wanted to clear my head." I bit my lower lip. "You're actually the only one I've ever brought here."

He smiled. "So what's your song? You can't tell me that you sang an album for him."

I laughed at that. "No! Don't be silly, no it's just a song I always dance to, it should be coming on soon." And then the music started so I grabbed his hand and hit the dance floor.

_She's into superstitions  
Black cats voodoo dolls,  
I feel a premonition,  
that girls gonna make you fall._

I danced along with him, telling him when to spin me and when to step back and forward, but because I wasn't the only person doing the dance, he just read one of the dancer's minds and knew exactly what to do. It was so sexy.

_She's into new sensations,  
New kicks in the candlelight,  
She's got a new addiction,  
For every day and night,_

He spun me out and then spun me back in so I hit his chest hard, gazing into his eyes. Dazzling.

_She makes you take your clothes and go dancing in the rain,  
She'll make you live her crazy life,  
But she'll take away your pain,  
Like a bullet in your brain,_

_Come on!_

I put my hand on his shoulder and in his hand as we started to properly salsa.

_Upside, inside out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She'll push and pull you down,  
livin' la vida loca,_

I pushed him away, but kept hold of his shirt so I could pull him back, taunting him by letting our lips gently skim against each other before I tilted my head back and he let me lean back as far as possible.

_Her lips are devil red,  
And her skins the colour of mo-cha,  
She will wear you out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She's livin' la vida loca._

We kept dancing, and to be honest, it looked as if we'd been practicing for years, even though Edward was doing this for the first time.

_Woke up in New York city,  
In a funky cheap hotel,  
She took my heart and money,  
She must of slipped a sleeping pill,_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent my knees so my feet were off the floor. He spun me around twice before gently setting me down on the floor.

_She never drinks the water,  
And makes you order French Champagne,  
But once you've had a taste of her,  
you'll never be the same,  
yes she'll make you go insane!_

_Alright!_

We started the basic salsa steps again. I loved this, it was so calming and fun.

_Upside, inside out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She'll push and pull you down,  
livin' la vida loca,_

I wrapped one of my legs around Edward's leg, pressing myself to him, our lips inches away from each others as he leaned me down so my hair was just an inch off the floor.

_Her lips are devil red,  
and her skins the colour of mo-cha,  
She will wear you out,  
livin' la vida loca,  
livin' la vida loca,  
she livin' la vida loca..._

The song ended and my back was touching Edward's toned chest. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and we just stayed like that for a while.

He smiled. "Well…that was different." He whispered into my ear. He chuckled. "You should hear Mario's thoughts right now, he's wishing it was me and him doing that."

I giggled. "He's a little persistent." I turned and kissed Edward passionately. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed a full on proper kiss for the first time since he left. Bliss.

**A.N.- I was a pillock and forgot my A.Ns last time so I'm really sorry but I haven't forgotten them today so yay! Ok so I know the song's cheesy but I love it. And I know that Mario was really really ott stereotype gay, but I wanted a gay character and I thought he was cool, but it's none offensive to anyone gay out there, I just had an impulse to write about a gay character and Mario came into my head. Review please because I'm starting a new thing next chapter with reviews and you need to review please.**

**Playlist**

**LAST CHAPTER- Within Temptation- Forgiven**

**THIS CHAPTER- Ricky Martin- Livin' La Vida Loca**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who stayed up late last night to do this (She didn't really but where I am it was late so I'm making her sound better because she's AMAZING) and if you don't go check out her stories, I will go hide under a rock and not write for a month. So go now! Why are you still reading this when I've told you to go?_


	13. Running Home

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

BPOV

We headed home after a few more dances, and a few more questions from Edward. He asked me everything, from what happened in Forks after he left, how I met the band, how I got turned into a vampire, why I started liking this music. Everything.

I told him the truth. It was a problem now, I had to tell the truth because it felt weird lying (**A.N. I know this isn't Bella's power in Breaking Dawn, but you have to remember this is a AU Bella and she stopped lying when she met Michael, Anna and Craig because she put her true feelings into songs, so Bella's ability to lie badly (or disability to lie, lol) is a bit more magnified in this story**) I could sense that Edward didn't like it when I told him the truth, but he had to know, and it would get worse if I prolonged the wait.

Edward took me back to his place, where we found Emmett and Michael in a battle of Guitar Hero III. I looked at Edward, completely confused, who just shrugged and watched them. From the looks of things, Emmett was on easy, and Michael was on expert. Michael obviously won.

"No fair, you cheated!" Emmett screamed.

"Dude, it's a game where you play _guitar._ I am in an internationally known band, where I play _the guitar_. I didn't cheat, I just have more skills than you." Michael retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, it's a game." I said. Then I got tackled by Alice.

"Bella! You never told me you salsa danced." She said. Everyone stared at me in shock apart from Edward.

"I didn't until a couple months ago." I mumbled. "So what did you guys do while I stole away Edward?" I asked as I stood up.

"Heard about your past, played this…" Emmett said.

"Oh and we found out that Michael is in love with you." Rosalie said smugly.

My eyes went wide. Michael was in love with me? Since when? Why didn't I get the memo?

I turned to Michael. "You…wh….when the _hell _did this happen?!" I screamed at him, starting to get angry.

"When I first saw you." He mumbled almost soundlessly.

I was raging now. "And when did you plan on telling me?" I asked snappishly.

"When you got over him." He said, motioning his head towards Edward. Now I was even worse.

"DID YOU THINK I WAS _EVER _GOING TO GET OVER HIM?!" I screamed at him, surprising everyone. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MICHAEL, I THOUGHT YOU _CARED _ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" I calmed down a little. "I guess I was wrong." I ran out of the house at top speed before anyone said another word.

I kept running, through the rain, through forests, through everything. Sometimes all a girl needed was her dad. And because my dad now knew about everything, I could finally really talk to him, even though we both weren't good with the family thing.

I ran home first and grabbed a hair band, tying my hair up, then a pair of black jeans and a white vest top and a black hooded jacket, and started running to Forks.

Forks. The place where _everything_ started. And where, hopefully, everything would be sorted out. One could only hope.

**A.N.- I feel cruel about Bella yelling at Michael, but as I said in the AN before, Bella never kept ANY secrets from them, and for him to keep that from her, it's a pretty big secret. So review!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT wow I'm typing a lot_


	14. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but if you want to get Stephenie Meyer to continue writing Midnight Sun there's a link to a petition on my profile to get her to continue it. Please go over and sign it.**

I walked up Charlie's driveway quietly. The house was exactly the same as it was when I lived here except it had more memories. Worse memories. I held my breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened. There stood Carly, Charlie's girlfriend. They'd met just before I'd been killed, and after I'd been turned, I told them everything. I told them about Edward, I told them about all the Cullens.

Once I'd explained to Charlie why I couldn't get over Edward because of all that we'd be through together, I think he started to understand, and accept it. Now he even kept blood for me in his fridge.

"Bella?" She whispered in shock.

I smiled and nodded. "Hey Carly, sorry for just dropping in."

She hugged me tightly. Well, tight for a human. "Bella, you know that you're welcome here any time."

I smiled weakly. "I need a girl talk, care to?"

She frowned. "What about Anna?"

I sighed. "Things have gotten a little complicated."

She sighed. "I'll get the blood, and a glass of wine for me, and we'll talk, you go into the living room." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The house was still the same. But now it just held more memories.

After a couple of minutes, Carly came into the room with some blood and some wine. She handed me the blood. "Room temperature, just the way you like it." I smiled and took it from her and drank down some slowly.

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know how you can drink that." She commented.

I laughed and smelled it. "The human smells like grapes and the animal smells like lavender." I sighed. "It's weird to think I used to faint at this stuff and now it keeps me alive."

"Ok, too much info. I want to know about the boys." She said as she tucked her legs under herself.

I looked down at the blood. "Ok so a couple days ago, I had a concert and two of the Cullens were there." Carly's eyes went wide. "So anyway, I asked them to tell Edward to come to see us. So he did and then today I went dancing with him and I left the band with the Cullens so that they could get to know each other and then when I came back I found out that Michael's been in love with me for a while and he never told me and I don't know what to do!" I could feel myself dry sobbing.

"Shhh, Bella, calm down, you're ok." She whispered as she comforted me. Carly had become almost like my mom, since I couldn't talk to Renee face to face, and Esme was away, I went to Carly. "Ok, now, you were going on the edge of vampire speak so I couldn't understand it. Say again in slower words please." She whispered.

I sighed. "Summary, two vampires in love with me, one I love back, one that I thought was my friend."

Carly looked at me. "Ok, so what do you want? Or more _who_ do you want?" She frowned. "And who are they?"

I sighed and looked away. "Edward Cullen and Michael (**A.N.- I'm changing the name because Michael is **_**not **_**a kiddie fiddler**) Wilson." I sighed.

"So Michael finally admitted his feelings?" She said smiling.

I groaned. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Sorry! I couldn't tell you! You had to find out for yourself." She said.

I smiled. "Charlie's coming around the corner." I announced.

She laughed. "How do you know it's his car?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on that cruiser is almost scraping the floor it's that old, I can tell what car it is." He pulled up to the drive and I smiled waiting. He opened the door and walked in. "Hey dad, hope you don't mind but I dropped in for a while."

He stopped in his tracks. Carly and I both laughed. "Bella? You're home?" He ran into the room and smiled at me. "Oh my god Bella! It's good to see you." He hugged me gently.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Ok Dad, no offense but Carly and I are talking about things you're not going to like so you should go." I said.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Girl talk, boys." I explained.

He looked me dead in the eye. "He's back isn't he?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes, he's back." He groaned. "He left to protect me."

"How the hell did he do that?" He asked.

I sighed. "He told me, today, he left to protect me from the paper cut accident on my birthday."

"A fat lot of good that did, right?" He said angrily.

I groaned. "Dad, it doesn't matter, bigger fish to fry."

"Really? Like what?" He snapped.

I sighed. "Both Michael and Edward are in love with me and I don't know what to do."

He laughed. "You just realised that Michael loved you?"

I looked at him, getting angry. "Was I the only one who didn't know that Michael loved me?!" I screamed. They were both taken aback by that.

"Bella, the only way you're going to get through this is if you just follow your heart." Carly said.

"Or follow your dad's words and don't go out with Edward Cullen again." Charlie said.

"Dad, why shouldn't I go out with Edward Cullen?" I asked him.

"I don't want him to hurt you again." He said.

"Dad, I'm going to live forever, I'm going to get hurt a lot more." I said.

He sighed. "If you're not going to listen to me, then do what Carly said, and follow your heart, it's the only way you can."

I sighed. Now the tricky bit. Who did I love more? Edward Cullen, my first love, or Michael, my true friend?

**A.N.- Ok now before you all get annoyed at me about Sue Clearwater not being Charlie's girlfriend this is an AU so I don't care and I like Carly. So review.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who got confused with the blood but then got unconfused and can't remember when I told her that I was left handed which I did. She also betaed it so you know lol._


	15. So lonely inside

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and I've never claimed that I owned anything.**

I stood up and looked at Charlie. "I'm going to need to reel them in. I'm going to need something to communicate with Alice and Anna." Charlie nodded and led me to the phone. I grabbed it and called Alice.

"Hey Bella, one second I'll get Anna in." I smiled, knowing she'd know what I wanted. Soon I heard Anna and Alice on the phone.

"What's up Bella? You ok now?" Anna asked.

"Ok, now I need you guys to get Edward and Michael to Forks as soon as possible. I don't know how you're going to do it and I really don't care, tell them to go the school parking lot." I said. "And don't go spoiling anything. Alice, keep your mind blocked, I know you know what's going to happen."

"Don't worry Bella." Alice sang. "Just get set up, and we'll worry about the boys."

I smiled as she said that. "What about you Anna, you ok with this?"

"Bella, to be honest I think we should just beat the crap out of both of them until one of them decides you're not worth it." Anna said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "You would say that Anna. No, they're not getting hurt. Well, one is, but not physically."

"Fine, then count me in." She said I could almost see the evil smile on her face. "You said that you didn't care how we did it right?"

I sighed. "Make sure no one dies or gets hurt." I said.

I could still hear the evil smile on her face. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect thing. All we need to do is make sure that Edward doesn't realise what we're up to."

"That will work, you're smart." Alice complimented.

"I don't think I want to know what you're scheming so I'll just go thanks guys." I hung up and head for the school.

--

I was sitting on the bench near where Edward saved me from the van. I smiled at that memory. I looked up and saw Edward and Michael there, eyes wide with worry.

"Bella, are you ok?" Michael asked.

"Did the werewolf hurt you?" Edward asked.

I chuckled. "Anna did a good job," I mumbled. I stood up. "No werewolf boys, just a ploy to get you here." They looked confused. "Ok, so I've had this song playing around in my head about you both, it's still got a few kinks to work out, but I've had it in my head for about a month and I want to share it, the first verse is about Edward," I said as I looked at Edward. "The second about Michael." I looked at Michael. "And then I'm going to do what I have to."

I smiled and started tapping out the beat on my lap.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

I kept tapping out the beat, the song was a lot more happy than I was used to but I kept going, my eyes tight shut.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I smiled and turned to Michael closing my eyes again.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

I opened my eyes again and looked at Michael.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
_

_I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I stood up.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

I looked at them and continued the song.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I smiled as I stopped tapping out the beat.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

I looked at them. "Both of you have helped and hurt me." I turned to Edward. "I loved you so much I would have died for you, you saved me from James, you saved me from myself, and you saved me from the van near this very spot. I wanted to be your equal, not only did you never let me but you left me behind." He looked so regretful. "But I understand you did it for my safety."

I turned to Michael. "You helped me when no one else would. You came and talked to me, and let my feelings out. But you lied to me. I asked you if you ever had any feelings for me and you told me that you only saw me as a friend. If you loved me I wish you had told me because then this wouldn't be so complicated." I smiled. "You've helped me, and I understand that you only did it to try and spare my feelings, but that hurt would only come later when it would be worse."

I sighed. "Carly told me to follow my heart, so I'm going to." I looked at Michael, then at Edward. "My choice is…"

**A.N.- Don't hate me! Ok you've got a new chapter, and I love the song. I was originally looking for another song to use for a songfic (check out my new one, it's called Fantasy and Reality Fight and it's about Leah and Sam and I like it) but then I heard this and I was already writing this chapter and thought 'That has to go in' so it went in. And now I'm sleepy so I'm going to go to bed. Please review.**

**Playlist**

**All You Wanted- Michelle Branch**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's an awesome beta and I pressure her too much. Sorry MEC. RAELY. See if you can work that out :P_


	16. The Best Man

**Discaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

MPOV

I watched Bella intently as her beautiful voice changed to a completely different range than normal. Her voice changed from a very heavy overly emotional mystifying voice, to a soft gentle voice, one that I had nearly never heard from Bella. Maybe Edward was good for her.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

She finished the song. She looked at both of us, the fear and depression in her eyes like I'd seen all those months ago. "Both of you have helped and hurt me." My heart sank at that. I thought I had helped her more by _not _telling her I loved her. I never had any intention of hurting her.

She turned to Edward, their eyes met and you could feel the love radiating from them, even without the empath helping them. "I loved you so much I would have died for you, you saved me from James, you saved me from myself, and you saved me from the van near this very spot. I wanted to be your equal, not only did you never let me but you left me behind." I watched his face go from love to regret. When Bella had spoke of her love with him, I never expected it to be so strong. He truly did love her. "But I understand you did it for my safety."

She then turned to me, I knew this would hurt me a lot, even though I didn't know what words she was going to speak. "You helped me when no one else would. You came and talked to me, and let my feelings out. But you lied to me. I asked you if you ever had any feelings for me and you told me that you only saw me as a friend. If you loved me I wish you had told me because then this wouldn't be so complicated." She smiled slightly even though her words began eating at my soul. _I _had always told her never to lie because the truth was always best, but here I was when I had lied to her for years. I should have taken my own advice when I had told her I only saw her as a friend. "You've helped me, and I understand that you only did it to try and spare my feelings, but that hurt would only come later when it would be worse."

She sighed, obviously hating this decision. I hated seeing her so upset, this was all _my _fault. She looked down at the floor. "Carly told me to follow my heart, so I'm going to." I would have smiled if I wasn't so worried about everything, Carly was always the one to help Bella with a difficult situation. She looked up at me, then diverted her eyes onto Edward. "My choice is."

I closed my eyes. "Wait." I opened them to see a bewildered Bella and Edward. I sighed. "Bella, I know who you're going to pick, and that's because you were destined to be together, I can see it in the way you both look at each other. So, don't say it." I took a step back. "I'm glad you've found your other half Bella, but I can't sit back and watch it." I looked up at her and then to Edward. I nodded courteously. "Congratulations, you were always the better person than me, you left for her safety and I went against everything I told Bella and lied to her." And with that I ran away.

**A.N.- Ok this probably wasn't what you were expecting, but I couldn't have Bella say the words. I just couldn't. I tried to write it where Michael went all moody and everything and said he was going to quit the band, but I can't see Michael as that person, so I made Michael do the thing that was most like a man. I made him be the good sport and let him say that he was wrong. Now, this may be one of the last chapters, it may be continued into a bit more, I'm not sure yet, it depends on you guys. I have a few choices but basically, do you want Sacrifice of Life to continue on? Because if not I'm finishing it off, and I'm going to promise to do a sequel in the future (I'm not promising when because college is very hard and there's a lot to do but I will promise there will be one in the future) So review telling me if you want this to be resolved or if you want a sequel. You can't have both so choose wisely.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who's an amazing beta and her iPod dock is a lot bigger than mine. XD ILYK!!_


	17. AN PLEASE READ!

**A.N.**

**Ok sorry if you hate me but I wanted you all to know that I'm co-founder of a new twilight youtube channel. It's called twilighttalk101 and it's basically me and my friend Kitty talking about twilight, the books, the fanfic, the music, the film, the fanart, the fanvids, and basically anything and everything we can, we'd love you to come and watch it so type twilighttalk101 into the youtube search bar or you could type in introducing Ashleigh! and that will get you to the video.**

**This is also to say that if you want to get any of your fanfic or fanart or something like that, keep your eyes peeled on my fanfics and I'll ask for them in my regular A.N. I'm not promising that I will review it I'm just keeping options open, I'm not sure what we're going to be reviewing first but we're going to be doing reviews and a video each per week, no promises that it'll be a review though.**

**So if you want one of your pieces (whether it's a fanfic, a fanart or a fanvid, or maybe you're a fan band!) to be reviewed, I'll give you an update at the bottom of my fanfics saying something like TWILIGHTTALK101 ALERT! Then with the information of what I need and then you can review the chapter as usual and then at the bottom of the review put TWILIGHTTALK101 REPLY and then either the fanvid you want to be reviewed, the fanart you want to be reviewed or whatever.**

**If you like this idea please review this A.N. saying you like it and if you have a youtube channel please subscribe to us, right now I think we have 2 and that's me and my beta reader. So please we want to entertain, and we want to show our opinions on the thing we're obsessed with.**

**Thanks for your patience, new chapter up asap! Obsessed.With.Writing xxxxx**


	18. The tree house

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

A(nna) POV

Bella had ran away after Michael left. No one knew where she was. When Edward came back everyone thought that Michael and Bella had ran off together, but when Edward explained what had happened, everyone was shocked. From what I knew about Michael, he wasn't one for anything like this.

When we had met him, he had kept to himself, he didn't even tell us exactly what had happened. "They were killed." He'd said. "They were killed by monsters." When we found out that all of us had had similar experiences he elaborated a little more. He told us the brief tale of what happened. He told us that he couldn't save them, and that they were sucked dry.

But from what I knew, he was a coward, not just a coward, a spoiled coward, he always got what he wanted and because he didn't have Bella, he'd ran away. Pathetic. And now because he had tried to be the 'bigger man' he'd gone and made everyone miserable.

He was selfish, and I was going to bring him back. I drove to the place I knew he'd be, and walked up to the tree house. "Michael! You stupid idiot!" I screamed up at him. He came to the window looking at me confused. "Yes you! You've ruined everyone's god damn lives!"

"I went so she could be with him." He snarled back.

"Well she ran away!" I shouted up at him. I jumped up and walked over to him. "She ran away because you left and she felt so bad because that's what Bella's like!" I pushed him back slightly, glaring at him. "Come on Michael, you know what she's like, you knew that if you hurt her that she'd react badly, remember when Edward left her? The state we found her in? You did exactly what he did to her. You left her." I shook my head at him. "How could you do that to her? You promised her that you were not like that at all." I laughed once. "I guess we were all wrong about you. Michael, Mr. Honest. What a joke."

He grabbed me and threw me to the side. "Like I could tell her that I loved her!" He shouted. "Do you think anything that happened, do you think it would be the same?" He let go of me. "Do you think we would have the band? No we wouldn't, Bella may have even killed herself!" He sighed. "I tried to do what I thought was good for her. I didn't want all of this to happen."

I walked over to him. "Where would she be? You were the one who knew her the best since she'd been turned. Where would she have gone?"

He closed his eyes then opened them. "I don't know! She always said that if she really needed to think, she'd go somewhere exotic or somewhere that no one would think of looking. She said that if she was going to go away, she'd come back after about a week and that we should all just hang around until she came back."

I sighed and sit down on the floor. "Then we wait."

**A.N.- She is coming back I'm just prolonging the ending a bit. Don't worry I'm just changing somethings around and starting up some things. Don't worry she will be coming back I promise. Review please!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for beta-ing this chapter._


	19. Waiting for the rain to fall

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything!**

EPOV

It had been two whole weeks since Bella had fled. We had no clue where she was, but we knew she wasn't going to be coming back until she was in a better state of mind. So now I was sitting in our front room watching the music channels as I flicked through them boredly, wondering what would come onto the screen.

Then a hyper little pixie stole the remote from me and flicked the channel to MTV. "Don't argue, in five minutes you'll see Bella."

That was enough to keep me quiet and watch as the host reeled off boring facts that I didn't care about.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement from MTV London studio, so we're going to go there right now for a world exclusive interview, live from London." The host said just before the cameras switched to the London MTV studio.

"Hello there." Said a guy with the usual English accent. "Now, we had a rather unusual request by one of rock's hottest new bands right now. Give it up for Bella Swan everybody!"

And there she sat, wearing black jeans and a simple blue jacket, one of her legs crossed over the other elegantly. She waved at the camera and smiled a rather shy smile.

"Now, Bella what is it that you came to London for and why did you need to talk to MTV?" He asked curiously.

She sighed. "Well, I am in London to clear my head, but I am here to announce the breakup of the band."

The host looked in complete shock. "You mean that Sacrifice of Life is no more?"

She laughed slightly. "Erm no, what happened was I got into a relationship with someone, and then it was revealed to me that Michael loved me." She explained. "He then left and I decided that I couldn't work with the band because of the problems it would cause, so I'm going to do a solo career." She told him.

"So are you going to be doing the same stuff as you did with the band?" The host asked.

She sighed, and pushed her hair back slightly with her hand. "I'm not sure yet, I mean as you know I'm bringing out a solo video of a song alike to the ones I did with the band, but I don't know if I'll continue with the death metal stuff, I might go onto some softer less metal and heavy stuff."

"So you're going to be experimenting with different types of music for now?" He asked.

She laughed, her laugh was like wind chimes. "Yes, I guess you could say that." She smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Well you heard it here first folks, and now, for the world premiere of her newest video, so keep watching it will be on in only a few minutes." He said to the camera. (**A.N.- This is going to be a very visual piece of writing and may get confusing, so try to follow, it's best if you put the song on while watching, so go type in Good Enough into youtube if you don't have the song!**)

A minute later and piano music began to play from the TV, soft and gentle, yet harsh and ghostly. I saw feet walking up a sandy beach, after a while the sand faded away and it was replaced by a wood floor, Bella's face was revealed, and a grand piano that she was slowly walking towards. There was someone sitting at the piano playing the music that was playing. Me. As the music began to get faster and slightly darker, Bella sat down next to the piano player, facing away from the piano. She looked directly at the camera and began to sing.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you_

She turned to the person playing the piano. She looked slightly tormented.

_  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

As she said 'crave my heart' she put her hand cupped just in front of her heart, and then put her hand over in front his face when she said 'bleeding in your hand' but he just continued to play as if she hadn't said anything. The scene changed to Bella standing in a ballet studio, standing just out of the way of a blonde woman who was dancing gracefully. Rosalie.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

Bella looked up at the camera. Sorrow and mourning in her eyes.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you._

It kept switching between Bella with the dancer and then Bella with the piano player, then a new scene came on. Bella was sitting in a doorway, her feet up on one side of the frame, her back pushed against the other side. When you looked through the door way there was a doctor and his team trying to help someone that you couldn't see, Bella was facing the camera again, not part of the scene at all, as if she was just watching all of these scenes taking place, as if she wasn't actually part of the scene. Carlisle.

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,_

Again the scene shifted, Bella was crouched over a big bulky looking man, who was lying on the floor a small amount of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Emmett. That scene again was only on a matter of seconds before it shifted to a scene where a woman was standing on a cliff, her face tear stained, Bella walked over slowly and just looked at the woman as if she was singing to her, but the woman didn't move. She just kept on crying as she looked over the cliff. Esme.

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

The scene shifted once again and now Bella was in a cell with a girl who was burying her face in her knees crying as she looked around completely scared. Alice. Again the scene shifted to a war, men fighting as Bella walked through the war field, Bella looked back at one soldier in particular as he fought. Jasper.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

The scenes shifted every so often, showing all these different people, but landed back on the one with the piano. Bella wasn't looking at the camera, she was looking directly at the piano player.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough_

She then was in a very dark room with a single spot light on her.

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

She looked up at the spot light.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me._

As she said 'waiting for the rain' rain began to fall onto the piano player, onto the ballet dancer, onto the doctor, onto the soldier and onto the girl in the cell, but not on Bella or the man dying. And as she sang 'to fall' the woman on the cliff suddenly closed her eyes and threw herself off the cliff.

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

Bella looked down from the spot light looking rather upset that the rain hadn't fallen on her. We went to the ballet studio, where the ballet dancer was leaving; it skipped to the scene in the forest where the ballet dancer was now crying over the body of the man who was dying. He raised his hand up and gently stroked her cheek before he closed his eyes. The war scene came up but all the soldiers had disappeared, leaving a desolate land. The soldier the camera had been following walked into the cell the girl had been locked in. When she saw him, she ran to him and locked her arms around his neck.

_So take care what you ask of me,_

The doctor wiped the sweat off his brow and we saw the patient he had saved on the table. It was the woman who had thrown herself off the cliff. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. They gently hugged each other. It then faded back to the piano player, who was now standing up and leaving Bella on the piano bench as she sang. She looked directly into the camera, and it seemed as if she was looking directly at me.

_'cause I can't say no._

The whole of the music video faded into black and it went back to the interview with Bella.

"Wow, that was some…pretty deep stuff there, may I ask who those characters are based on, especially the piano player." The host asked very enthusiastically.

She laughed again. "Well it's a family that I truly love, I hope each of them gets the reference, and the one at the piano will surely know who he is because he knows that he is the only one that I've ever loved and he knows that even when I wasn't his equal, I would have done anything."

"I guess she really loves you." Emmett's voice boomed into my ear. "And the guy she used for me, he didn't look anything like me at all!"

Alice looked at him. "That's because he's an actor not a vampire." She said simply.

I sighed. "Do you really think that she doesn't feel good enough for me?" I asked them.

"She never felt good enough for you Edward." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice. "She always thought that she didn't deserve you, that she was a little human and a big bad vampire like you would run away, and when you left her, she thought that that was the end of it, now you're back together she's wondering if she'd ever be good enough for you. I think this has been playing on her mind but this is the way she can tell you that she'll give you anything if you asked for it."

"But I don't want anything she can give me! I just want her to come back and be with me!" I muttered in frustration.

"Well be that as it may, Bella told you what she thinks, and now that she's told everyone where she is, she'll be coming home soon." Rosalie said rather snobbishly.

I sighed. "Well, we'll wait until she comes home." I said.

**A.N.- Please don't hate me or come for me with Pitch forks. Ok so I haven't been on for at least a month but in my defence I've been writing a novel. I'll be updating all of my stories this month, very soon, apart from I have two more assignments to write. So review if you like it.**

**Playlist**

**Evanescence- Good Enough**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who has a funnier novel than me._


	20. So blind to all that is so real

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the song Twilight.**

EPOV

The interview was going to be continued after the break so we all waited to see what else Bella had to say. The adverts went off and Bella came back on, sitting at a beautiful grand piano. She smiled to the camera, looking so girly and happy.

"I wrote this song for our time of day." She said into the microphone on top of the piano. She smiled. "I know you'll be watching it so just listen, it's what I felt when I first found out the truth about you." She said almost silently. I could see the host's puzzled face but I smiled.

She laughed and began to play the song.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

She closed her eyes as she played, I could almost believe that it was the first day we had finally seen each other as more than human and vampire, as two people in love.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

I smiled as I heard the lyrics, to hear her beautiful voice come through the speakers as she poured so much emotion into the song, it made me feel so alive.

_Never cared never wanted_  
_Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face_  
_Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change_  
_Whatever came within these shallow days_

She kept her eyes closed but I could see her pouring everything of herself into the song as she played and as she sang.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

She stopped for a second, opened her eyes and looked at the camera, and began to play and sing again, as if it were only to me.

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

I smiled as she made me realise this was what she felt when she had found out what I was.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

She continued to play as if her life depended on how well she played and showed her emotion. She was beautiful as she played, she truly could take breath away. Emmett chuckled. "Look at the host." He whispered. I looked over and saw the host actually drooling slightly as she played. I had to admit it was rather funny to see.

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

She got a bit louder as she played but she continued to look graceful and beautiful as she played, a smile now on her lips.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._

She stopped playing, opened her eyes and smiled directly at the camera, that smile reserved for me. She was telling me that she was ready to come home. In her own special way, she was telling me just to hold on a little longer.

"So are you going to be doing a tour in the UK any time soon?" The host asked eagerly.

She laughed slightly. "Yes but not yet." She said. "I'm going to go home and get a new album out and then I'm going to tour." She explained. She looked towards the camera. "I'm ready to go home now." She whispered.

**A.N.- I've had some trouble writing. I can't seem to get back on track with my fanfictions, they aren't coming out properly so I possibly may be posting with huge pauses between. But this came to me and I love it I really do and I hope you do too. Review with your thoughts please.**

**Playlist-**

**Vanessa Carlton- Twilight**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who's amazing and so supportive and helpful and is just awesome. Seriously so much support, I don't think I'd have continued posting fanfics without her. __**Beta Note: Eh, don't listen to Ashleigh. She just knows that I would have to quit fanfiction if she did, so that's why she wrote this. Selfish little betaee. :P (I'm kidding. ILYR)  
REVIEW OR DIE!!!! Heheh. **Nope it's the truth, she has helped me through a lot._


	21. Another AN

**A.N.- I'm so sorry I write so many of these, but my friend needs help. Underneath is the problem**

**My friend has a Twilight RP site.**

**She needs the site to be more active.**

**There's a link to the site in my profile, please go check out the site, I am actually part of it (I play Alice, Jacob and an original characte called Lauren) and all you have to do is sign up as a character. There are rules about it though, you have to write something over 500 words. It's good fun, So far Alice has had a chat with Jasper (until the girl playing Jasper just stopped coming onto the site) and gone shopping with Nessie (it's in the future) but it would be AMAZING if you joined there are a lot of characters still up for grabs, (the day is 27th of February so I can't say that these characters are still up for grabs if you're reading this at a later date) Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Royce King (yup he's in it too), most of the Caren family (original characters), Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and right now I'm making up more human characters for Forks high and for Calvin (yup the Cullen's moved) high. So PLEASE go and just check out the site, see some of the rps already going on and see if you'd like it, it's all reading and writing and stuff and it's a lot of fun, I've been on since about October next year, but she's just transfered the site onto another type, so please go check her out, I know there are a lot of you who read my stuff and I know a lot of you write your own stuff.**

**On another note, I'm not going to be uploading as much (like I upload a lot anyway D:) because my beta is moving house (well she's probably in her new house now) so I can't send her stuff and she can't check it and I'm not uploading without her guidance. So you should check out the RP site more since that will be cool, I'm addicted already and she just put it back up on Tuesday or Monday lol.**


	22. This Moment is Perfect

**Disclaimer- For the final time for now, I don't own twilight or the songs I used.**

Bella was back. Everything had gotten better. She'd made friends with Michael and the band was splitting up but they were ok about that. Bella was going solo and they were all happy about that.

I walked into the piano room to see my Bella writing furiously against a piece of sheet music. I walked over to her and kissed her neck. "What are you writing?"

She smiled. "One last song for you, you wrote me a lullaby, now I'm writing a song telling you how I feel."

I smiled. "You're not getting over this singing super star thing for a while are you?" I asked.

"Nope." She laughed. I nodded for her to start. She began playing the opening notes, soft and gentle but full of meaning.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

She looked at me as she sang, and I stared back into her now pure topaz eyes, so soft and gentle and understanding.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

She smiled at me. Her voice was so soft, not getting too loud but not too soft, showing her emotion through her voice. She sounded beautiful.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

She continued to play staring into my eyes as she smiled and sang, never blinking. I smiled at her and began playing piano harmony with her.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

She smiled as she looked at me playing the harmony. I was playing almost perfectly with her. She looked down at my fingers gliding over the keys while I focused on the music sheet, finding ways to harmonise with her notes but making it sound different.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

She smiled and kept playing, pouring so much emotion into it I'm sure if Jasper were in the room he'd be breaking down with the emotion flooding out of her. I'm sure he could feel it even when he wasn't in the room.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

The tune changed slightly but I was able to follow as she closed her eyes, now getting lost in the song like I sometimes did when I played her lullaby.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

The piano stopped for a few beats after as she belted out a line, still sounding exactly like an angel.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

She smiled at me again as I stared at her, her eyes open focused on me. We were lost in the moment and I was completely happy.

_This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_  
This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

She kept playing the end of the song and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her lips ever so gently. "I'm never going to leave you again. I promise you, I'll stick by you forever." I whispered to her.

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

I turned to her. "If you like the sound of that, marry me." I whispered into her ear.

She smiled as I said that. "There's nothing going to stop me being with you." She told me. "So yes, I will."

And that was it. Our happy ending. For now all we had to do was keep ourselves happy and kiss and do other things. But this moment _was_ perfect and that's all that mattered. Moments as perfect and brilliant as this. This was how I wanted to be. With Bella forever.

**A.N.- And that is it. That's the final chapter of Sacrifice of Life. Don't worry there will be a sequel in the future, none of the sequels I promise are going to be in the near future, I've got too much to worry about to be able to do that. So I hope you like it, the sequel will be the wedding, Bella's solo career possibly the Volturi I'm not sure but for now you have this and I am going to go on to finish all the other open stories I have right now. So for now say goodbye to all of those people. Ok I'm going to be putting up a new poll on my profile saying which stories you want me to finish first because I'm going finish ALL open stories so please go vote when it's up. I'll update on here when the sequel is up! Promise!**

**Playlist**

**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who edited this a bit late because she moved house to a different place at a place XD but still I hope you respect her because she edits a lot of my stuff and will be doing it for a long time in the future (hopefully)  
__**Oh yeah… I'll be beta-ing Ashleigh's stuff as long as she's writing.. and as long as she wants me too. Haha… This is SOOOOO cute by the way!!! It deserves 117 reviews saying how great it is! And I love the song. :]  
**Unfortunately Kad's isn't going to be here properly until 27-28th of March :( So that means this is a one time proper update until she comes back. I'm going to be doing updates quickly after that...or after exams and stuff._


End file.
